A last gift?
by dipothebookworm
Summary: The contract has finished, and Sebastian is ready to take his prize. But Ciel has a final request. Note: The story is depressing as hell. Ciel/Lizzy pairing.


(A/N: Wow, I have really been neglecting my other fics for Black Butler. Oh yeah, I don't own BB, Yana Toboso does. Anyway, this is probs the darkest fic I will write. There is some pretty horrible stuff happening, so be warned. Character death, angst, (romance?) all that good stuff, huh? Enjoy. Oh, and the 'present' is Sebastian's perspective, and the 'past' is third-person. Whoo)

* * *

Finally. After how many years of waiting, my prize was ahead of me. The young master's delicious soul. Perfectly cultivated, lovingly shaped to perfection. It was a work of art, truly stunning. I almost didn't want to eat it, it was so flawless. And to think of all I went through for this young brat…

"_SEBASTIAN! FETCH ME SOME TEA!"_

"_Oh, I've promised Grell a day out with you. Did I forget to tell you? Oopsies."_

"_NO CATS."_

_Crash!_

"_WAAHH I'M SORRY Mr. Sebastian! I didn't mean to break iiittttt (sobs)"_

"_I want pastries."_

"_More TEA."_

"Sebastian?"

The small voice brought me from my reverie. The young master looked at me steadily.

"I have one last order for you. My last act of selfishness, I suppose."

"Of course, my young master."

Ciel let out a shaky, shallow breath.

"Sebastian, I order you to-"

* * *

_A week earlier, at the Phantomhive mansion._

"_Ciel? Are you okay?"_

_Ciel took a sip from his teacup before answering._

"_Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"_ _Elizabeth looked at him, shyly._

"_It's just, you've spent so much time with me lately. We've gone on picnics, you buy me dresses and presents and are so sweet and-"_

_He raised an eyebrow. Elizabeth flushed red and stammered._

"_No-not that I don't love it, mind you. I only meant… you seem really peaceful, and not angry anymore. What happened to you? It's like the old you is back."_

_Ciel was stonily silent for a moment. Elizabeth's mind wandered. Had she said the wrong thing? Was he angry at her? No, no, that was silly. He was willingly spending time with her, and was even seeming to enjoy it. He couldn't be angry. But his behaviour was so off, that, even though she liked the 'new-old' Ciel, she sort of missed his grouchy ways. His scowl was so cute… Oh no, now he was saying something._

"_I want to appreciate all the things that I have while I have the time to do them. That's all."_

_Elizabeth flushed at his answer. Since when was Ciel so… thoughtful? It didn't matter. She just wanted this to go on and on and on for the rest of their lives. She continued sipping her tea. She was content. She and Ciel sat like that, sipping tea and nibbling delicate pastries in relative silence for a while._

"_Elizabeth?"_

_She looked up at him with those mesmerizing emerald eyes of hers, adoringly._

"_What would you ever do if I wasn't here? I mean, if I died, for example."_

_Her brow furrowed, and her mouth pouted slightly._

"_Why would you ask a question like that, Ciel?"_

"_I suppose that I was only curious."_

"_Well, I wouldn't want to live. I want to be with you all of the time. If you died, I'd want to go with you. Aren't we going to be married? 'Until death do us part', right? Except I don't want death to part us. If you died, what am I supposed to do? If you aren't there, Ciel, I have nothing."_

_Elizabeth's happy demeanor had been warped as she spoke, becoming more and more serious. Ciel looked at her as she spoke, with an indiscernible emotion welling up inside him. He had made his decision._

_She smiled again._

"_But don't worry about things like THAT, Ciel! I have you again, and nothing bad will happen to you!"_

_Sure._

* * *

The present:

A last order from the Young master. I decided to indulge him, for no other reason except that he had brought me quite a bit of amusement over the past few years. I had grown to almost respect the small human. But, I had to admit; he had ordered me to do a lot of things over the years. What he wanted me to do now was, well, strange. But who was I to judge the actions of a human? No matter.

* * *

_Two weeks earlier:_

_The young Phantomhive lord looked up from his paperwork to settle his gaze on his butler._

"_Sebastian."_

"_Yes?"_

"_You are my butler. You would do anything that I request of you."_

"_That is correct."_

"_Anything, no matter how outrageous, or stupid, or morally grey?"_

"_I'm a demon."_

"_Oh yes. I nearly forgot that."_

"_If I may ask, young master, why so talkative today?"_

_Ciel pushed away his papers, looking distracted._

"_I don't know."_

"_You know, young master, you never were adept at telling falsehoods."_

"_... Sure. At any rate, I feel like the end is near. This sense of foreboding is choking me. The contract is almost up, isn't it, Sebastian. I've nearly discovered who attacked my family. And after that.."_

"_And after that, I will have your soul. Are you feeling nervous?"_

"_Not really. I just want all of this to be over."_

"_What about your friends and family? Won't you miss them? Don't you want to spend time with them now?"_

_Ciel glared at Sebastian._

"_Since when would YOU care? Is that a 'demon's aesthetic?"_

"_I suppose."_

"_Get out."_

_As Sebastian left, Ciel slumped in his seat, looking drained. He gave the paperwork one last askance looks, and swept them all off his desk with a flick of his arm. Resolutely, he got off of his chair, and marched to the telephone. He fiddled with the rotary, dialing a number that he was only faintly familiar with, and cleared his throat gently._

"_Good afternoon. This is Earl Phantomhive speaking. I would like to invite the Lady Elizabeth to tea."_

* * *

Present time:

This order was one of the easiest that I had ever pulled. Go to a certain home, enter, and exit. Make sure that there were no marks or scars. Everything was to be left in pristine, beautiful condition. It was simple.

If I had been born in another life, I might feel guilty for obeying this last order. But it is done, and so is the life of one Ciel Phantomhive. I now go back, to claim my delicious meal.

It was almost too bad. I feel a little bad for leaving all of those incompetent idiots to destroy that house. What will those servants do without me? I suppose I'll have nothing to do now. I may adopt a cat.

I think I might miss the little brat.

* * *

_Epilogue:_

_On a cold morning in December, two bodies were found._

_One, the young Ciel Phantomhive was found in his family cemetery, sitting on a bench. His body looked almost the same as it had in life, except cold and still._

_His icy hands were intertwined with another's._

_The Lady Elizabeth Midford, daughter of Alexis Midford, the Head Knight of England was sitting next to him, in her best dress, with her hair carefully combed, with her favorite shoes on her dainty feet. Dead._

_They held hands in death, smiling at each other as if they knew a secret that the world would never discover._

_There was no investigation into the mysterious deaths of the two young nobles. The family had no comment._

_Nothing was said of the disappearance of the butler, Sebastian Michaelis._

_Earl Phantomhive and his young fiancee, the Lady Elizabeth were buried in one grave in a small ceremony. There were few words on their headstone:_

"_They are together in life as in death, forever more."_

_END._

* * *

_(A/N: Did anyone cry? Please comment if you did. I don't know where I got this idea from, but I wanted to write it. I personally think that if Ciel were to disappear again, Lizzy would want to go with him, anywhere, even dying with him. So morbid… I'll try to post another chapter of Financial Woes to balance it out, anyway. Please Review or Favorite if you likey this story! Thanks for the love and support as always!)_


End file.
